Heart of The Matter
by RabidShinji
Summary: I knew he was having an affair but it just did not bother me...at first. But then one word change that all. Pregnant. Yes I am pregnant with my husbands baby while he is having an affair. What do I do now?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone it's the dead chick again! I am back with another story and I hope you all enjoy it.

Full Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are married but Sesshomaru keeps having an affair. Kagome knows about the affair and pays no heed to it but what is a girl to do when she finds out she is pregnant unexpectedly? Will Sesshomaru stop his affair and will Kagome speak up?

Oh and everyone has their powers in this story too, so here is my story Heart of The Matter. Enjoy!

And I do not own anything of Inuyasha -_- *sigh*

**Chapter 1**

I knew what he was doing. I knew it all along. I was not blind or stupid I just paid it no mind because I did not need to stress about it, nor did the situation feel heavy on my heart. But do not take me for a fool because I Kagome Higurashi am no fool. I knew where he was when he said not to wait up on him at night because he would be in the "office", every time his phone rang he left the room for a long amount of time just to talk to "business partner", conversation between us was brief and it was never about our well being it was more about the business we had together, and on top of that he barely touches me…well more like I do not touch him. I mean why would I? Hell who would? If you know your man is sleeping with another woman would you want him to touch you and possibly give you some disease? I know he is touching and sleeping with another woman and I do not want him to touch me with that…disgraceful filth all over his body.

As a business woman though I have learned to take care of stressful situations and react to stressful situations that are out of my control…..and this is out of my control. Sesshomaru is a one man show and does things the way he wants them to be done. If you do not like it you might as well hop on Route 66 and keep on driving. It does not bother me one bit of his demeanor because I am my own woman and I do things my own way. As a business woman I have learned to be tough and not to let all things bother me.

I woke up in the morning to find Sesshomaru not by my side. Typical. I stretched and made to stifle a yawn but then I felt extremely sick and closed my mouth. I rushed to the bathroom and heaved out whatever contents were in my stomach. After sitting over the toilet bowl for a while I finally moved to wash off my face in the sink. This was the fourth time this week this has happened. Shrugging it off, I prepared for work. I put on a black pencil skirt that stopped at least an inch above my knees and hugged my thighs nicely, a purple button down shirt and black stiletto heels. I put my hair in a bun and sported my black Versace glasses. Grabbing my keys I locked the door behind me and hopped in my all black Mercedes c63 amg car leaving the house behind.

I arrived to work and was greeted by my secretary slash best friend Sango, "Kagome these files came in today from Mr. Wolfe at Ookami Inc." Sango said flipping through the papers walking along side me.

"Put them in my file drawer along with his other papers and tell him that I cannot date him and that is final." I said keeping my sights forward not sparing a glance at Sango.

"Will do. Oh and these other files came from Sesshomaru." Sango handed me the papers.

I looked it over and handed them right back to Sango, "Tell him yes to new application for the laptops and no to that hideous new design for the laptop cover."

"Ok I will make sure to that right away. Oh and what do you want in your coffee?" Sango asked and finally stopped walking next to me as I got to my office doors.

"The usual." I called over my shoulder and walked through my doors and closed them. I walked over to my window, which was as huge as a wall, and looked out at the skyline of the city. The perks about this business thing is that I have an awesome view of the city. You could never go wrong with that. The city lights make me smile.

Sango came in and sat the coffee down on my desk. I took a sip and exhaled, "Ah I really needed this Sango thank you so much."

Sango smiled, "No problem Kags."

I smiled a little at her. "Any phone calls?"

"Yes." Sango said as she sat posted notes down one by one going across the table, "Koga of course called as usual, Naraku wants to meet with you on the issue about the new laptop he is making, Inuyasha called for a usual conversation, and your mother called she said that she might need some help at the shrine this weekend." Sango finished setting them down,

"Thank you Sango. What would I do without you?" I asked.

"Probably jump out that huge window of yours over there." Sango laughed.

I laughed as well, "You're right."

"Mmhmm now I will leave you to your work Mrs. Taisho." Sango sashayed away.

"Oh stop with the formals."

Sango just closed the door behind her. Okay well might as well get this work done over with. Time flew by as I went through files and typed up more documents, some of use and some useless. I made my phone calls to the first two people and then Inuyasha.

"Hey Yash what's up?" I asked holding the phone to my ear and typed up more documents.

"Nothing just calling to see how you are doing and see how you are fairing with that bastard." Inuyasha's gruff voice said through the receiver.

"You know the usual we do not talk except about business and that is it. I've been feeling too sick lately to worry about him anyway." I said.

"Kagome how long you are you going to keep this 'It doesn't bother me' façade up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Until he comes to his senses."

"You know I worry about you. This cannot go on for too long. He is being unreasonable and just like our father." Inuyasha said.

"Infidelity is like a gene huh? You have no room to talk Inuyasha." I pointed out.

"Oh but I do that is why I am trying to talk you into doing something about this situation. I did the same thing and look at where it has got me. Kikyo left me."

"I know what I am doing Yash.. But I will live through it. Kagura can dig her claws into him as long a she wants as long as she wants as long as she is not in my bed. I know you Taisho men go out and have flings but you never love them like you do your main bitch. That's why I am not worried." I replied to his plea.

"Well just don't beat yourself up over it later." Inuyasha sighed.

"I won't. Well it is lunch time and I have to go. Talk to you later Yash."

"See ya Kags."

I hung up and pressed the button on my intercom to Sango's desk, "Can you bring me my usual Chinese order."

"I am already on it."

In no more than ten minutes I had my food on my desk. I was about to eat it but then the smell started to make me nauseous. This food was just utterly disgusting, "Sango can you take this chicken with broccoli out of here it is making me really sick for some reason."

Sango came right in and put the food on her desk which was at least 20 feet away from me. But I could still smell it, "Sango please get that out of here it is killing me."

"Are you a demon or something? Your senses have enhanced like something else." Sango said and scurried away with the food.

I rubbed my forehead and lay it down on my desk. Everything was silent until my office phone rang, "Yes Sesshomaru?"

"Come to my office." Was all he said and hung up.

I groaned and stood up and walked to his office, "Yes Sesshomaru?"

"Your energy has been a little off lately are you sick Kagome?"

"I do not believe so." I replied.

"Hn. Well I will be in the office late tonight again so do not wait up."

Of course you will, "Okay." I turned around and left his office and walked down the hallway to Sango's desk, "Sango I am leaving early but can you please call my doctor and tell him I am on my way to see him and it is urgent. Tell him to kick a patient out."

"Okay. Is everything alright?" She asked.

I stopped and sighed, "I can honestly say I don't know." Then I walked away and out the door.

I drove through traffic in a slight hurry to get to the doctors office. I finally arrived and walked through the office door pass the secretary and nurses, "Ma'am you need an appointment!"

"This is urgent." I told them as I walked by not looking at them. I walked through Dr. Hughes door and sat on the bed. "Dr. Hughes I have not been feeling well lately."

"Well what's been going on?"

"Ok the past four days I have been waking up feeling nauseous and throwing up and then today I usually like my usual lunch order of chicken with broccoli but I could not stand the smell of it today and I always have a headache now Oh and I have not had a period." I explained to him.

"Hmm well then those sounds like some pretty common symptoms. Now I need you to pee in a cup for me."

I did as told and patiently waited. Minutes that seemed like hours passed and finally Dr. Hughes walked back in. "So how does everything check out?" I asked.

Dr. Hughes flipped through his charts, "When was the last time you were sexually active?"

"About three or four months ago, why?" My heart rate began to pick up.

"Mmhmm well then Kagome you are indeed pregnant." Dr. Hughes informed me.

Pregnant. Pregnant? Damn.

Well you remember when I said that I know how to react in stressful situations and do not let stress bother me? Well that is all flipped upside down now. How do you handle a stressful situation with a baby?

…..

Well this is the first chapter Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not plan on making this story very long or else I would abandon it. I can't do that to you guys

So without further ado I give you the second chapter. And I yet again do not own any rights of Inuyasha.

**Chapter 2**

"You are about 12 weeks along. Now Mrs. Taisho you may choose not to keep the baby or you may choose to…"

"I am keeping it." I said cutting him off abruptly. I still could not get over the fact that I was having a baby.

"Okay then now all that needs to be done is monthly appointments and I shall give you a prescription to take prenatal pills so that your baby turns out very healthy." Dr. Hughes smiled at me as he jotted down more notes.

I just stared at the floor. Well this has turned out to be quite a day, "Hey Dr. Hughes I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Can you not tell Sesshomaru please?" I asked looking him directly in the eyes. I was extremely serious.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking right back at me.

"I'm about 2500 percent sure I do not want him to know." Actually it was pure desperation.

"Your secret is safe with me Kagome," he hugged me, "but I do advise one thing. You need to wear an energy concealer because you know us demons can smell any and everything." He said pointing to his nose. "And it would also hide your appearance."

"I'm two steps ahead of you doc." I smirked at him.

"I wouldn't expect you not to be. Here is your prescription. Oh and stay off your feet and do not wear heels." He ordered while he handed me my prescription.

"Okay will do and thank you again doc." I said as I got up to leave and hugged him.

"No problem." He said and hugged me back.

I started to walk down the hall and out the door, "Oh yeah I almost forgot about the concealer." I stopped in the middle of the parking garage and concentrated to summon my energy. My toes began to tingle and then the feeling began to circulate through my blood and skin. I exhaled and opened my eyes and then I looked down at my stomach. The little bulge was gone. I then began my way back home and rode through the streets with my window open and let the nice spring breeze hit my face. I never saw it coming, I truly didn't. I usually know what to do in certain situations and can prepare myself for future problems but this… was unexpected and did not know what to expect. Talk about preparation. I arrived home and walk through the front door to see Sesshomaru in the kitchen.

I dropped my things and went to the fridge to get something to drink, "What are you doing home early?"

"I was worried about you." He inquired.

I looked at him and rose my brow a bit. That's a first, "Oh well everything is okay now."

"So what did the doctor tell you?" he asked.

"How did you know I went to the doctor?" I stared at him.

"Sango told me."

"Uh huh. Well I just have a little cold that is all. I will be fine." I lied.

"You never leave work for a 'little' cold." He picked at me.

"I was just really tired okay." I sighed becoming slightly frustrated.

Sesshomaru just stared at me with his impassive look. After what had seemed like hours I finally broke the pregnant silence, "Well I am going to my study." I muttered quickly and left the room. I made it to my study and flopped into my black leather chair; that was entirely too hard. But since I couldn't tell him who do I tell? I picked up the phone and dialed Sango's number, "Hey Sango how is it going?"

"Good. How are things on your end? What did the doctor say?" Sango asked.

"Ok Sango what I am about to tell you, it can only stay between me and you okay?" I said.

"Of course so now spill." Sango said eagerly, I could tell she was bouncing in her seat with suspense.

I dragged in a long breath, "I'm pregnant."

It was then silent. A little too silent, "Hello? You there?"

Just then a little eep turned into a squeal and then into a full fledged screech, "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Sango yelled over the phone.

I stretched the phone away from me and cringed, "Yes Sango I am serious but you cannot tell anybody. Not even Sesshomaru."

"Oh my goodness Kagome this is amazing and do not worry your secret is safe with me. Now what are you going to do about hiding it form him though?"Sango asked.

"I have a concealer for all that. It only hides my appearance and smell. I am just going to have to learn to deal with the other effects of this whole ordeal and act like I am perfectly fine." I informed her.

"Okay well you know I'm here for you if you need anything. Oh and I have one request." Sango said.

"Shoot."

"He or she must call me Auntie Sango I will not settle for anything less." I could feel Sango smiling on the other end.

I smiled as well, "Request granted."

"Thanks Kags." Sango said.

"You're welcome. Well I am going to get some sleep. This baby is making me tired."

"Okay make sure you take care of yourself tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay see you then." I said and hung up. Soon as I hung up I called Inuyasha, "Hey Yash can you come over?"

"Yeah I will be there in about ten minutes." He replied.

"Thanks." I hung up and turned to my computer. I looked up pregnancy effects and tried to get an insight on what to expect.

"Most women will experience morning sickness which can happen throughout the day not just in morning. This mostly happens in the 3rd or 4th month or it can last the whole pregnancy." Great more puking I just love it. I kept on reading.

"You will have cravings of foods you will usually not think of eating or you won't have cravings at all." Hmm now I want some watermelon and soy sauce, that actually sounds quite delicious.

"Mood swings will be another effect of the pregnancy." Okay I will need to controls those before people become suspicious.

"Your breast will be tender and swollen and your feet shall hurt." Goodbye high heels. Just then there was a knock on my door, "Come in." The door slowly creaked open and Inuyasha peeked his head around the corner.

"Come on in." I assured him as he sat down in the chair in front of my desk, "You run into Sesshomaru?"

"No actually he is gone, didn't even see his car. So what's up why did you ask me to come over?" Inuaysha slouched a little.

"I have something enormous to tell you."

"Oh well now what is it?" He shot up immediately eager to hear the news.

"I'm pregnant."

He blinked… and blinked… and blinked.

I stared at him cautiously, "Well?"

"I am slightly shocked. I thought you didn't have sex with Sesshomaru anymore?"

"I haven't since I found out about him and Kagura and that was four months. That was the last time we ever even touched each other and apparently that last time has knocked me up."

"Oh well then what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know only time will tell."

"Does Sesshomaru know?"

"No I'm not ready to tell him. I am afraid of the result." I answered. I just touched my stomach and looked down, "Well I guess it's just you and I little one." Then I felt a warm hand over mine.

I looked up to see Inuyasha standing over me touching my hand as well, "And Uncle Inu. I'm not going to let you go through this alone. Not as long as I am around to help"

I felt my heart swell with warmth and smiled widely, "Thanks Inuyasha that means a lot to me."

He kissed me on the cheek, "No problem."

…

And that is the second chapter, sorry it was short and do not worry Sesshomaru will get face time soon I am not just going to have this be about Kagome the whole time. Please review you guys!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok Im back on bored with this story! And here it is!

And I do not own Inuyasha -_-

**Chapter 3**

Being pregnant was great!...NOT! Really all in all I can't stand it. I would throw up here and there, my feet and back would hurt really bad, and when I have serious business to attend to I either end up sleeping on my desk or I would try my hardest not to fall asleep during board meetings… pssh more like BORED meetings if you ask me, that's why people fall asleep. Then I eat a bunch of weird shit; like today for lunch I was in the mood for barbequed grilled fish but I only wanted the fish tail. Oh yeah being pregnant is an experience. Hiding it is becoming even more of an experience and learning lesson, all it is doing is draining most of my energy…maybe I should just take off work for a while. Then there was a knock on my door, "Come in."

Inuyasha poked his head through my office door, "Come on we're gonna be late."

I gathered all my things and walked out to Sango who was typing away at her desk, "If anyone calls leave me a message and if it is important forward them to my cell."

Sango smiled at me, "Will do Kags."

I smiled back and walked out the office with Inuyasha. Today I was five months along and I was going to see what the gender would be. I am really praying for a girl. We drove through the traffic and made it to my doctor. Dr. Hughes happily greeted us, "Ah Inuyasha and Kagome I'm glad you could make it. Shall we get started?"

I hopped on the bed, "Yes I am very eager to know. Temptation is killing me."

"It's killing all of us. We can get started as soon as you let your guard down."

"No problem." I closed my eyes and concentrated soon enough my concealer spell came down and I was showing my baby bump. Dr. Hughes put on gloves and applied the gel onto my stomach and started moving the mouse around my belly.

While looking at the screen he asked, "How has the baby been doing?"

"Very feisty, the baby kicks me and I cannot sleep at night sometimes because the baby wants to be up all night." I sighed.

"Yeah and usually at night I am the one be woken up just to talk to her because she can't sleep." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oh hush up you love our conversation anyway" I smiled at him.

Dr. Hughes laughed and kept on searching. I could hear the babies heart beat and it struck me, there was a living human being or half human being inside of me, "Inuyasha you hear that rapid heartbeat?"

"Yeah, it's so fast like the kid is running around in there." Inuyasha smiled at me and held my hand.

"Well here is the head, the arm and let's check the gender," Dr. Hughes move the mouse around a little more, "You ready for this?"

"Yes!" I yelped a little too excited.

"Well Kagome you are having…a girl!" Dr. Hughes announced.

I brought my hands over my face and stared at the screen and for once in long time… I shed tears, "Inuyasha it's a girl!" I said grabbing his hand.

He put his hand over mine and smiled widely, "I am so happy for you Kags." He lowered his head to my stomach and started speaking to her, "Hey there little one I'm your uncle Inu. I believe we are gonna be the best of friends that is if you stop giving your mama trouble at night."

I just laughed and wiped my eyes. I took my ultrasound pictures from Dr. Hughes and put them into my purse, "Thank you Dr. Hughes. Thank you so much." I gave him a tight hug.

"No problem just make sure you are not causing any harm to her and things shall be fine. I shall see you at your next appointment." He smiled and led us to the door.

"I can't believe this. It's a girl!" I smiled widely. I swear the last time I was this happy it was when I and Sesshomaru were at the altar. I took in a deep breath and exhaled. Life was good.

"Where to now?" Inuyasha asked as we approached the car.

"My mothers. I want to show her the surprise." I said.

"Off to the shrine we go." And we were off.

…

Sesshomaru lay lying in bed next to a sleeping Kagura, looking at the ceiling. It seemed to be a lot on his mind, _'Why has Inuyasha been hanging around Kagome recently? I swear it seems as If they are attached at the hip.'_ Sesshomaru then began to wonder if he was sleeping with Kagome, "The hell he is." Sesshomaru began to growl.

Kagura stirred, "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing Kagura go back to sleep." Sesshomaru ordered

Soon enough she was sleep and Sesshomaru was thinking of Kagome and Inuyasha again, "If that little welp is sleeping with my wife I will…" he trailed off and looked at Kagura, "Do nothing." He sighed. But this was not the end he was going to get to the bottom of those two and their friendship.

….

"Mom guess what?" I called to her as I walked through the front door.

"Hold on honey I will be down in a second." My mom called to me.

"Does she even know?" Inuyasha whispered to me.

"Nope." I said.

"Alright now Kagome what is the surprise?" My mother asked descending down the stairs.

I held up the pictures and said, "It's a girl."

"What's a girl?" she asked. She looked from Inuyasha to me, to my stomach, and to the picture I held out, "Kagome Akiko Higurashi…are you pregnant?"

"Yes mom I'm very much so pregnant." I answered.

She then began to scream and ran up and hug me, "I'm going to have a little baby girl as my first grandchild. Oh happy day!" she looked at the pictures and smiled, "She looks kind of like you. Oh my goodness she is going to be so pretty honey. Does Sesshomaru know?"

I cringed, "Um yeah about that…"

Inuyasha excused himself from the what was about to be awkward conversation, "I'm going to go see if Gramps needs any help." He said and then jogged off.

My mother then looked me in the eyes, "Well?"

I sighed, "No."

"And why not?" she asked, "Come one let's go sit outside under the God tree. It looks so pretty this year. It's growing the Sakura blossoms."

We walked across the courtyard to the tree and calmly sat on the grass. It felt so nice to be at home again.

"So Kagome?"

"The reason he doesn't know is because…he is cheating on me and I do not want my child to be involved in his infidelity." I confessed.

My mother just shook her head, "Boy this men and their tail chasing. It's kind of like history repeating its self in this family."

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Kagome did I ever tell you your father was a player?"

"No."

"Good 'cause you didn't need to know at the time." She smiled.

I was confused, "Why are you smiling about dad being a player? He did not seem that way to me. He was very loving and nice. He made me feel invincible."

"That's what he was supposed to do because he is your father. He was to be nice to you and make you feel special it was his job. But this was long before you were born. It was actually when I was pregnant with you." She said pointing at me.

I was beyond shocked but I just stared at her waiting for her to carry on. She straightened out her legs, "Girl your father was a tail chaser for anything with long hair, boobs, and nice butt. I didn't want him to know about you either because of his ways so you know what I did? I went home to my mama and stayed there. I talked to him every day and he would come to visit me and asked me why I moved out on him. I told him I wasn't ready to be living together, which I really was ready but I could not look him in the face when he would come home and I knew he slept with another woman. But then on he started to try and come around a lot more and be nice to me and buy me things, but he still slept with other women. One day he was sitting out on the porch with me and I had had enough of the bull shit. So I said Suko I'm pregnant and I am keeping this baby, now you could be a part of her life if you want to but just know that as long as you are sleeping with other women you cannot come around me or this baby."

"Wow mom you are quite the bold woman." I said.

"Yes I am and you know what your father did?"

"What?"

"Went to sex rehab." My mom stated.

I blinked. Well that was not the answer I was expecting, "Ooook."

My mom just laughed, "But after several long months apart from me he was released on your due date and he made it just in time to see you come into this world."

"And he stopped cheating after that?" I asked.

"Oh yes! He became the man I knew him to be." My mother praised him.

"I hope my story ends up the same." I said. A sakura peddle fell on my lap. I picked it up and blew it away and it floated into the pure ocean blue sky.

"I'm pretty sure he will come around just give it time. But do not wait forever. Leave him if you want to but I guarantee there is no other like him out there." My mom stated.

"That is true." I sighed and gazed into the bright sky.

….

Another day, another boring ass board meeting. Sesshomaru prepared all his paper work for the meeting when he smelt a hot lunch and musk walk by his office. His ears twitched slightly and he listened in on the voices, "Here's your lunch Kagome. Fish tails." The person said with disgust. It was Inuyasha. Sesshomaru growled.

"Hey these are pretty good. But hold onto to them I have a meeting to attend." Kagome said. Then he heard the shuffling of feet which meant she was on the move.

He hurriedly exited his office as well and caught up with Kagome. Kagome nodded to acknowledge him and he did the same. Before they could even go through the double doors to the meeting Sesshomaru stopped her, "What's going on with you and Inuyasha?"

"Nothing." Kagome seethed. Why the hell is he asking her this?

"Do not lie to me woman." Sesshomaru growled.

"Well he is my friend that is all and he is there for me when you cannot be." Kagome stated.

"How so?" Sesshomaru asked staring right into her eyes.

"Well when you are in "late" at the office he comes by and keeps me company." Kagome said staring right back at him.

_'I knew it.'_, "Company how? Are you having an affair?"

"I do not see how that is any of your business." Kagome smirked slightly.

"I am your husband." He growled deeper.

"Hmmm I couldn't tell."Kagome smirked at him and turned around to walk towards the office, "I know what you're doing _fluffy,_" she emphasized the word fluffy, "and I am not stupid. Go on ahead have your fun and don't stop to think that I might be having fun too." She laughed slightly and walked into the meeting leaving Sesshomaru stranded in the hallway, growling at nothing.

…..

"Oh you should have seen his face Inuyasha it was priceless." Kagome laughed as she sat down on the couch in Inuyasha's condo.

"I'm upset I missed it. You want to watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure I will get the popcorn." Kagome got up and went to the kitchen.

Inuyasha turned on the TV and instantly the news was on, _"Reporters say they spotted Sesshomaru Taisho leaving the house of a young woman's with the said young woman who happens to not be his wife, Kagome Taisho. And reporters captured this picture of the couple."_ Then a picture of Sesshomaru and Kagura popped up on the screen. They were trying to avoid paparrazi and were holding hands.

"Hey I have the pop…" Kagome stopped halfway through her sentence and dropped the popcorn. Tears started to form in her eyes and her lips trembled, "I can't believe this. It's on national television. He's making me look like an idiot" and the tears could not stop falling.

Inuyasha just turned off the TV, "Jerk."

"Let's go get my stuff."

….


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I'm back and I am going to finish this story whether I like it or not!

Last chapter we left off where Kagome sees Sesshomaru and Kagura on the news and she is heartbroken…even more.

So here we are with the new chapter!

**Chapter 4**

Sesshomaru and Kagura made their way through the crowd of cameras and reporters into Sesshomaru's limo. Once they were in the limo he shoved Kagura off of his person, "What the hell Sesshomaru?"

"I do not feel like being touched woman." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagura pouted, "Now I know how your wife feels. You always push someone away."

"One thing that my wife is good at is not smothering me like you do. So I am slightly grateful."

Kagura growled at him and just looked out the window. Sesshomaru just snorted and looked out the window, _'She thinks she got the best of me? Two can play this game Kagome.'_

…..

"I can't believe he would seriously put himself out there like that. Making her look like a joke, making himself look like a joke, hell he is a joke!" Inuyasha growled as he paced in front of his coffee table.

Kagome sat on the couch looking like an empty vessel; eyes as dull as an empty room without color. She just stared at the coffee table not saying a word. Sango sat beside her and Miroku was on the arm of the couch with a look of concern, "Don't let it worry you Kagome," Miroku said.

"Easier said than done Miroku," Sango glared at him, "It's more than a reputation to Kagome, these are legit feelings flowing through her body. Do you think she would be sitting here letting this eat away at her if she didn't care about him? Hell do you think she would be pregnant with his child if she didn't care?" Sango asked.

"Hey lust can easily get mixed up with love, it happens often." Miroku stated.

"He's not lying. That's what happened to my father, me, and Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said.

"No problem. See ya later Kags." Sango kissed her on her forehead and slowly began to walk towards the door with Miroku.

"I shall be going on maternity leave to avoid that son of a bitch and it will be better for me and the baby." Kagome finally spoke.

Sango nodded and walked out the door. Kagome slowly rose, eyes still looking dull. She walked slowly like a zombie to the guest bedroom and silently closed the door behind her. Inuyasha shook his head, "Poor girl," then his cell phone began to rang. He looked at the caller ID to see that it was Sesshomaru, "What do you want ass?"

"Hello to you as well little brother. Do you know where Kagome is?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No I don't and if I did I wouldn't tell your deceitful ass anyway." Inuyasha growled.

"Whatever Inuyasha. If she does talk to you, which she will, can you tell her to call me?"

"I think it's best you not talk to her." Inuyasha heeded.

"I'm her husband. I can talk to my wife when I want." Sesshomaru said.

"I guess she doesn't see it that way." Inuyasha smirked.

Sesshomaru only snorted and hung up.

…

Sesshomaru sat down his phone and walked to the kitchen for something to drink. He felt a presence near him, "Father how did you get into my house?"

"That is none of your concern." Inutaisho said as he walked from behind the living room wall, "Now what I want to know is why you are doing this? Why are you hurting Kagome?"

Sesshomaru turned around to face him, "Apparently I have some kind of thing for sluts."

Inutaisho just stared at him, "Really now? Bad excuse."

"You are one to talk." Sesshomaru said.

"I learned my lesson boy. I know the real truth behind all this nonsense." Inutaisho stared coolly at Sesshomaru.

"Well enlighten me since you know everything."

"You can't handle a woman like Kagome. You don't like the fact that she does not cater to your every need, she does her own thing. You cannot handle the fact that she is successful. You, Sesshomaru, cannot stand independent women."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru asked raising his eyebrow at his dad.

"Oh yes that's why you have that slut Kagura. She is clingy, a quality you like in a woman. Sleazy women to be exact." Inutaisho smirked.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and breathed in deeply and open his eyes again, "Look here old…" he began to speak but his father was gone. "Fucking hypocrite." Then he made his way to his room for the night.

…

The next day in the office was a regular day for Sesshomaru. That is only until Koga, a good friend of Kagome's, burst through his office doors and punched him in the face. Sesshomaru faced shifted to the side and he didn't move.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Koga growled heavily.

"What can I do you out of today Ookami?" Sesshomaru asked. He slowly turned around and lunged at Koga punching him right back in the face. Koga had tackled Sesshomaru onto the ground and punched him a few times in the face.

Koga then grabbed Sesshomaru's arm flung him across the room. They fought loudly and Sesshomaru had Koga on the wall by his neck, "What's wrong Ookami? Jealous of our relationship?"

Koga struggled to get out of his grasp, "Kagome doesn't need you! You aren't a dog, you're a pig!"

Sesshomaru dropped Koga to the ground and Koga rub his neck and slightly gasped for air, "You're blind you know that right? Kagome is the best out there and I could have had her but she loved your ass. You really need to get your act together or else she might be laying in someone else's arms one night." Koga smirked and limped out the room.

Sesshomaru growled and left the building to relieve some steam. He ventured on home only to find Kagome and Inuyasha moving some of her things out.

"Kagome what the hell is this" Sesshomaru barked.

Kagome looked at him calmly, "I'm moving out."

He slightly glared at her, "Why?"

"Because I refuse to have you make a fool of me and I don't know how long I can do this thing with you and Kagura." Kagome said walking to put more stuff into Inuyasha's car. Sesshomaru walked towards her and blocked the car door and grabbed her wrist.

"Get off me Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"You can't do this." Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome straight in the eye with slight grief in his eyes.

"And why not?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when another fist collided with his face, "Oi get away from her!"

Sesshomaru growled and attacked Inuyasha. They tussled over the front lawn while Kagome began to yell at them to stop, "Inuyasha quit it! Sesshomaru you're hurting him. Stop this you two seriously…" then Kagome began to feel a sharp pain in her lower stomach. Something was happening with the baby. She began to hyperventilate but then doubled over in pain and gave a blood curling scream and fell to the ground.

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped and looked at her. Inuyasha rushed to her side and picked her up and put her in the car and rushed off to the nearest hospital leaving Sesshomaru on the ground looking confused.

…..

Ok here is chapter 4. Sorry if it was kind of dull but I had to get it done! Next chapter see what happens with their relationship and the baby.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I am back I'm back! Sorry for the huge delay my people! I've been working like a slave at my job and I am so tired when I get off work. So without further ado…..

On to the chapter!

**Chapter 5**

"Inuyasha take me to the hospital right now!" Kagome said while breathing heavily holding her stomach.

"Kagome just calm down we'll get there soon." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome stretched out her arm out as quick as lightening and her hand was around his neck, "You better speed or so help me god there will be blood all over this car!" Kagome seethed.

Inuyasha pressed on the peddle a little more and they began to fly through the streets to the hospital. Once they arrived at the hospital he rushed her through the front door, "Can someone please help us?" he yelled. Then a group of RN's rushed to her side and laid her out on the gurney.

"What happened?" One nurse asked.

"She's pregnant and she started to feel really sharp pains." Inuyasha informed them as they rushed her to the back.

"Okay we'll take care of this sir." Was all the nurse said as they disappeared down the hall leaving Inuyasha behind. Ten minutes passed, no Kagome. Thirty minutes, still no Kagome. Finally after about an hour Dr. Hughes approached Inuyasha with a smile, "Don't worry everything is fine."

` Inuyasha let out the breath he didn't know that he was holding in and followed Dr. Hughes to the room Kagome was in. When he walked in there was a smiling Kagome laying down, "She's going to be fine."

"That's good," Inuyasha kissed her forehead, "So what happened doc?"

"Her miko powers and the demon blood could not handle the stress Kagome was going through at the moment." Dr. Hughes said.

Inuyasha just nodded and stared at Kagome, "I'm glad everything is okay for now."

"Me too." Kagome smiled.

"Now Kagome you are stay on bed rest here at the hospital for the next two days okay?" Dr. Hughes asked yet more like he demanded.

"That's fine as long as I get to do some office work." Kagome said.

Inuyasha and Dr. Hughes looked at her and then started to laugh. Kagome looked a little shocked, "No seriously."

They laughed harder, "Just rest up." Dr. Hughes said walking out the room still laughing.

Kagome pouted but then sat up, "You want to see her pictures?" She asked Inuyasha.

"Sure." Kagome showed him the sonogram pictures, "In this one she is sucking her thumb and in this one she is sucking on her foot."

Inuyasha laughed looking at the pictures but then thought about something, "Doesn't she need a name?"

"Right now it's Peanut as her nickname but her legit name is up in the air at the moment." Kagome shrugged.

Inuyasha just shrugged as well, "Well I'm going to need you to get some rest. I'll come in tomorrow to check on you okay?" Inuyasha said.

"Okay bye Inu." Kagome said.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her on her cheek and left the room and next Kagome was engulfed in darkness and snoring.

….

"Ugh why is there nothing on T.V.?" Kagome groaned and slammed down the remote.

"Hmmm I don't know maybe because it's super early in the morning and those stupid people who try to sell you stuff through the T.V. get their own time frame around the time when no one watches?" A voice said from the door.

"Shut it mom." Kagome pouted.

Her mom shrugged, "Hey you asked."

"To no one in particular. Why are you here so early anyway?" Kagome asked.

"I really couldn't sleep once Inuyasha told me you were in the hospital, I had to come check on my two babies." Kagome's mom said.

"Oh well we're fine now. Here are the pictures of the sonogram." Kagome handed her the pictures.

Her mom smiled looking through the pictures, "So what about Sesshomaru?"

"What about him?"

"We'll he be around?"

Kagome looked hardly at her mom, "When I want him to be around he'll be around. Besides he put it out on national television about his affair with Kagura."

Kagome's mom shook her head, "These Taisho men are stupid I tell ya."

"I know right! So right now is not the right time for any of this." Kagome slouched.

"When will it be the right time?" Her mom asked.

"I honestly don't know," Kagome sighed, "I just know right now I have to take care of me and Peanut alone."

"Peanut?" Her mom rose an eyebrow.

"Hey it's just a nickname don't freak." Kagome defended her cute nickname.

Her mom just laughed, "Well you need more rest. I'm glad you and 'Peanut' are fine. Don't give up on him though he might come around."

"And my hoped will be crushed." Kagome stated.

Her mom just chuckled and left the room and Kagome was sleep yet again.

…..

Kagome was snoring away until she heard some shuffling. Kagome stirred a little and mumbled, "It took you forever to come see me Inuyasha…" Kagome trailed off as soon as she realized it wasn't Inuyasha. It was Sesshomaru.

"How the hell did you know I was here?" Kagome scowled.

"I had a hunch." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't want to see you right now…actually ever. Why are you here now? Why do you care about me now? Kagura getting boring?" Kagome asked still scowling.

"You will hold your tongue woman."Sesshomaru seethed.

"I will do whatever the hell I want you ass. Now answer my questions." Kagome informed him.

Sesshomaru just stared silently at her with and his blank look. Then he looked over to the table and saw pictures. He looked a little closer and realized they were the pictures of Kagome's sonogram, "Whose baby is this?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she sat there stunned, _'Damn, fuck, shit, son of a bitch'_

Sesshomaru picked up the pictures and began looking through them and in the corner he could see her name on the pictures, "Is this baby mine?"

Kagome looked away and whispered, "Yes. It's a girl."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, _'She's pregnant with my child.'_

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" He asked softly.

"It is none of your concern since you stay with your slut." Kagome bit out.

"But she is my child too." Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome's eyed sparked pink for two seconds, "You're nothing but a sperm donor not a father."

Sesshomaru glared at her, "You don't have the right to keep me out of her life."

"Oh but I do because of your infidelity no one will see you as a fit father. Besides I don't want you in me or the baby's life." Kagome stated.

Sesshomaru growled and stepped to her, "You bitch."

Kagome put up a force field around her as Sesshomaru came closer. Sesshomaru tried to break it with his poison whip and Kagome's eyes widened, "You're crazy! It's shit like this that doesn't make me want you around! I want a divorce now and you can kiss any privileges of seeing your daughter goodbye!" Kagome then began to feel pain in her lower abdomen, "Dr. Hughes!"

Sesshomaru just stood there in shock, "Kagome I didn't mean to hurt you again I…"

Nurses and Dr. Hughes rushed into the room by Kagome's side, "Get her some medicine right now!" Dr. Hughes ordered while he put his stethoscope on her stomach.

Kagome breathed heavily and began screaming loudly. Sesshomaru still stood there looking stunned and Kagome saw him, "What are you still doing here?"

Her eyes glowed pink and she shot a pink beam out of her hand launching Sesshomaru out of the room and on to the wall. Sesshomaru still sat there shocked while he listened to Kagome's cries and screams.

…

End of this! Review Please.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay sorry for the super extremely late update but I had writers block. I've been making this story up as I go and ran out of ideas and really haven't been motivated. Then I saw all the reviews I got and I realized I can't leave you guys lonely.

In this chapter you see Sesshomaru's turning point and where all this chaos began. So with further ado a new chapter!

And yet again I do not own anything of Inuyasha.

**Chapter 6**

Sesshomaru fled the hospital room and quickly out the hospital itself. He kept on walking and walking and….walking. He really did not have much of a clue of where he was going but he just kept going. He passed through the busy streets of Tokyo letting his legs take him where ever. His legs then soon became tired and he came across an alley way, he looked down the dirty little patch of road and went into it and slid down a wall onto the ground, not caring if he ruined his expensive work pants. 'Where the hell did this all go wrong?' he thought.

He then stared at the brick wall across from him hoping it had answers; but the wall did nothing it was very still, the only thing that moved was a piece of rubble that fell from the wall. Sesshomaru sighed, 'Where did the hell we go wrong?' he then thought again, 'Where did I go wrong?'

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall behind him. Images of him and Kagome on their honeymoon 2 years ago in Honolulu popped up in his mind.

….

_ Sesshomaru and Kagome looked out into the beautiful view of the sun setting on the ocean upon the beach. They held hands and Kagome was smiling the whole time while Sesshomaru did not but you could tell he was content._

_ "This is so pretty Fluffy." Kagome said._

_ Sesshomaru smirked and leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Yes it is my love."_

_ Kagome smiled widely, "I don't think any other loving moment can top this cute one right now, you know? It's like something from the movies. The couple watching the sun set on the beach holding hands, there's a slight breeze and their hair sways; it's just a beautiful moment. I'm glad I got to experience this with you." Kagome said looking up at him._

_ Sesshomaru looked down at her and smiled as well, "And I am glad I could experience this with you as well." He leaned down and kissed her passionately._

…

'We were so happy' Sesshomaru smirked but then that smirk became a snarl as he clenched his fist and hit the ground. It slightly shook and he growled loudly, "How the fuck could I have been so stupid? I'm so incompetent. She didn't do nothing but love me," Sesshomaru then looked at the wall again and whispered, "Just like she said she would in her vows. My dumbass just couldn't return the favor. What the hell happened?"

Sesshomaru eyes then became void, "Oh yeah I met Kagura."

…

_ Kagome and Sesshomaru had rarely ever had time for each other anymore. They both were so busy with their work that they rarely ever saw each other, even at work. Somedays they would be so tired that whoever came home late always passed out the couch and could never make it to the room to their loved one. Then Valentine's Day came around and Kagome dropped all her things at work and turned off her phone so she could spend that special day with her husband. She had set up a candle light dinner and made his favorite dinner: Well done steak, with rice and spinach, and to top it off she added some champagne to drink with their meal. Sesshomaru then came through the door and Kagome quickly left the kitchen to meet him, "Hey baby." She greeted him as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Hey." Sesshomaru replied as he loosened his tie._

"_How was work?" Kagome asked as she helped him out of his trench coat and hung it up._

"_Stressful as usual, these new plans for the company are draining me out. I heard you left work early." Sesshomaru said._

"_Yes I did so I could spend some time with each other. We rarely see each other so I thought I would make you dinner, and then we could lay down and watch a movie or something even more." Kagome hinted staring at him a little lustfully._

"_That would be nice but I will have to decline." Sesshomaru said as he tried to make his way pass her._

_Kagome was taken back at his comment. She flung out her arm in front of her to stop him, "What do you mean you have to decline?"_

"_I just need to get this work done that's all." Sesshomaru replied._

"_Can it not wait for one day? I left work early to come home and cook for you! Sesshomaru when is the last time you had a home cooked meal?" Kagome asked._

"_I'm sorry Kagome I just can't. This stuff cannot wait. Besides we can have this another day." Sesshomaru growled becoming irritated with her persisting._

"_You don't think these new plans are killing me too? I work just as hard as you do and I can put it all aside for you because you know what kills me even more? Not being able to spend time with my husband. Who knows when we will have another day like this Sesshomaru!" Kagome said her voice escalating a bit. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes because her plan of a perfect day was falling to pieces._

"_Not right now Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he tried to move on._

"_Do you love that company more than me?" Kagome asked._

"_Kagome can we please…" Sesshomaru started but was cut off._

"_Answer me!" Kagome yelled, "Do you love that company more than me?"_

"_Kagome I can't leave something unexpectedly. And I don't need you to badger me about it." Sesshomaru growled at her._

"_So that's it huh? You just won't leave it for one day? Sesshomaru I helped you build this company from the ground on up and I could leave it all behind in the blink of an eye because I love you that much. Could you at least leave it for me for one day?" Kagome begged as the tears started to cascade down her face._

"_I need to leave." Sesshomaru said as he began for the door._

_Kagome then ran to the kitchen and picked up a wine glass and threw it at the closing door as Sesshomaru left, "You fucking coward!" She yelled at the door. She then fell to the floor and silently cried._

_Sesshomaru found himself sitting at a bar not doing paper work slightly tipsy off of some  
Jack Daniels. Then a woman with red eyes and her hair pinned up came up to Sesshomaru._

"_What's a man like you doing alone on a day like this? In a bar especially?" she asked as she silently looked him up and down._

"_I and the wife got into a fight." He replied as he finished the last of his Jack._

"_Oh I'm sorry." She cooed as she circled his chest with her index finger, "I can make you feel better. You wanna get outta here?"_

"_And go where?" Sesshomaru asked._

"_You just follow me honey." Kagura said as she took his hand and led him out the bar._

…_.._

"All she wanted was a day to ourselves and I couldn't even give her that, only thing I could give her was a 'Happy Valentine's Day Kagome I slept with a whore." Sesshomaru sighed out loud, "I love her more than that company. Why couldn't I just say that? I would leave that piece of shit company now just to get her back."

Sesshomaru sighed again, "Look at me talking to myself. I'm pretty sure this is a mental breakdown. It has to be." He laughed a little.

"What do I do now?" then an image of Kagome's sonogram popped up. Sesshomaru then had a sudden urge of determination, "I know what I have to do now. I have to make this all right again. Starting with that damn slut Kagura." Then he took off down the street letting his legs take him to his rightful place. Where his heart belonged.

…

Ok so what do you think? Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok sorry I haven't been updating but school became time consuming and my kid has been sick lately also my grandfather recently died. So without further ado chapter 6!

And I own nothing -_-

**Chapter 7**

After her little hospital escapade, many test, and much needed rest Kagome was able to home with a healthy baby. "Now Kagome the doctor told you to stay off your feet and get a lot of rest." Inuyasha told Kagome as they walked back into his apartment, well Kagome more waddled and Inuyasha stood close behind her.

"Oh whatever I'm still going to do what I want and stop standing behind me like I'm going to fall." Kagome scowled at him.

"Sorry I'm just trying to keep you in my line of vision so whenever something goes down I can be there." Inuyasha said.

"I don't need a 24/7 babysitter. If I did I would have went to live with my mom." Kagome said as she sat down on the couch.

Inuyasha laughed and made his way to the kitchen but spotted something on his dining room table. Raising an eyebrow, he walked into his dining room and saw a huge white bouquet of roses sitting on his table in a huge vase and a little note stuck out that had Kagome's name on it, "Hey Kagome you got a big and obnoxious gift." Inuyasha said as he carried it over to her.

Kagome eyed the roses as he sat them down in front of her, "There not obnoxious it's really sweet. Did you get these for me?" She inhaled the scent and took out the note,

_ I will make things better I promise,_

_ Sesshomaru_

"Never mind don't answer that. They're from Sesshomaru." Kagome murmured as she turned the vase around to admire the roses.

"This is some whack apology." Inuyasha snorted and stared hard at the vase, "Bastard must have snuck in and left them. Damn his stealth."

"For you guys to be dog demons he sure is silent like a cat. At least he still knows my favorite flower, that's quite sweet of him" Kagome smiled.

"How? Kagome you cannot forgive him just because he gave you some flowers." Inuyasha scolded.

"I know but when we use to argue or get angry with each other he would always leave me white roses and all my anger would dissipate." Kagome smiled.

"Well I say you shouldn't go easy on him." Inuyasha crossed his arms and snorted again.

"Don't worry, I'm still going to keep this angry charade up."

Across the way on another building adjacent to Inuyasha's condo, Sesshomaru stood looking through the window. He smirked a little as he saw Kagome smile and admired the flowers, "Part one down, part two is on its way." He then leaped off the building and strode through the city swiftly until he came to an apartment complex. He walked up the steps, reached his destination, and knocked on the door. Kagura opened the door only wearing a tank top and laced underwear and smiled as soon as she saw him, "Hey there luscious I haven't seen you in a week." She seductively said and leaned against the door.

"Hn." Was all Sesshomaru said as he stared down at her attire.

"I smelled you about a mile away anyway. So what you come for? A nice quickie or something slow and sensual?" She asked as she reached for his tie.

Sesshomaru stopped her before she could touch his tie, "No actually I'm stopping this little thing we have here. I've realized this is not what I want for me and I definitely don't want you." Sesshomaru coldly said.

Kagura eyes became wide and she was slightly baffled, "I'm sorry what was that?" Kagura hissed.

"This is done, we are over, the end, finite, el fin. Do you get it or do I need to spell it in blood? Your blood to be exact."

Kagura's jaw slightly fell, "Oh so you finally going back to your wife huh? You want to be a cute little family with her and you're little baby. Well I don't care you can leave for all I care. I guess you were a great screw."

"I wish I could say the same," Sesshomaru said as he straightened his tie, "I shall be on my way. It was nice knowing you Kagura." and with that he turned around and walked out the apartment building.

Kagura glared daggers into his back as he walked away, '_Disrespect me like that? This won't be the last you've seen of me."_ Kagura thought as she closed the door to her apartment.

….

Time seem to go by and things started to settle down around Inuyasha's apartment. The only thing different was that Sesshomaru was leaving more gifts and Kagome was getting larger and more irritable. She was about 34 weeks so she could pop at any minute.

"Kagome Sesshomaru sent you another gift." Inuyasha shouted from the door.

Kagome sat on her bed as groaned, "What is it now?"

"It's some more baby clothes" Inuyasha informed her.

"Just put them in the room with all his other gifts." Kagome said. She slowly lifted herself off the bed and walked across the hall to meet Inuyasha in Sesshomaru's "gift" room.

Inuyasha opened the door and threw the clothes in the pile, "Lord he just wont give up."

"At least he's trying." Kagome said staring at the pile.

Inuyasha just grunted and closed the door, "He needs to be more of a man. I'm doing his job way better."

"Inuyasha stop belittling him he's still my husband you know" Kagome said.

"He is messed up." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha are you bitter?" Kagome asked.

Inuyahsa scowled, "Actually yes. Yes I am."

Kagome turned to face him, "and why is that?"

"Because he couldn't keep it in his pants." Inuyasha said.

"Neither could you. Yash way back before Sesshomaru and I even noticed each other you had your chance you knew I liked you but you seem to like Kikyo more because she actually did things for you and I didn't put out and look you even had the same problem with her and she left you." Kagome argued.

"Look I know I messed with us I know that big time and then you ran into the arms of my brother. Damnit if I didn't let my penis do the talking maybe this could be our future Kagome. I could be the father of this baby you're carrying. I would think of you before myself, we could start over." Inuyasha said soflty as he held her hands in his.

"Oh so that's what this is about?" Kagome whispered, "You want to have my life? Inuyasha I cannot help you there. You had your chance and it has come and gone. I love you as a friend now Inuyasha and only a friend, we can't be anything more," Kagome slowly slid her hands away from him, "I never expected myself to be in this situation and sometimes I even don't want this burden but I wouldn't take anything back that has happened to me. You live and you learn."

Kagome made her way over to the front door and grabbed her coat for the nippy weather outside, "Where ya going?" Inuyasha asked.

"To my moms. I understand this situation is too much to handle for you and my moods swing are becoming viscous so I rather just spend the rest of this pregnancy out at my moms. Besides we need space we lived with each other too long" Kagome answered.

"If that's what you want. Do you need me to drive you?" he asked.

"No I could drive myself but thanks for the offer." Kagome answered as she walked out the apartment. As she drove through the city she took in the holiday spirit around her. The snow was on the ground and was still falling, reefs were on light polls, and Christmas lights were on any and every building around. She smiled and pulled into the parking lot of her building and made her way up to her office. It was night time so no one was there but the janitor. She opened the door to her office closed it and sat down on a chair and turned to look out her window. Even the view from up top the city still looked beautiful. She soaked in the sight and sighed, "My favorite holiday and I cant even enjoy it fully," she turned and looked at the picture on her desk.

It was a picture of her and Sesshomaru at Kagome's mothers house for Christmas. Kagome smiled widely and Sesshomaru smirked and the both had on Santa hats, "Where did the fun go?"

"I ask myself the same question"

Kagome jumped and looked up to see Sesshomaru, "What are you doing here?"

"I was working late on some files What about you?." Sesshomaru asked.

"Just stressing and you know the city lights from this view calm me down." Kagome answered.

"Hn I see." Sesshomaru said as he walked into the room to stand in front of her. It was silent for a while and you could cut the tension with a knife. Kagome stared at her desk and Sesshomaru stared at her, "Kagome I want to talk about this."

It was silent for a little while longer but Kagome finally spoke up, "Ok so talk."

"Kagome I know I screwed up but please believe me I'm trying to make this right. I love you more than anything, more than this company, I even love our little one more than life itself and I haven't even met her yet. I have ended things with Kagura I haven't talked to her since 3 months ago. I'm changing and I'm becoming the man you once knew and even more. I just really want you back." Sesshomaru spoke softly and took one of Kagome's hands in his.

Kagome looked at their intertwined hands, "Sesshomaru I understand and I've seen your efforts. I'm glad you are trying but truthfully I don't think this is what I want for my life."

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"What I'm trying to say is I don't trust you anymore. I honestly don't think I can. You hurt me more than you could imagine and I never did anything to you. I don't want this around my child, you claimed you stopped and you may start up again and honestly I can't deal with you hurting me all over again. So to prevent this," Kagome trailed off as she slid her hand out of his hand she took her ring off and placed it in his hand, "I want a divorce. I wish you the best of luck and I don't want anything from you but your signature on the paper. I love you but I cant let you do this to me anymore." She rose up from her seat and walked to the door, "I'll send you a picture of the baby when she arrives but don't set foot in her life until I give you the okay. Goodbye Sesshomaru." And with that she left.

Sesshomaru stood there staring at the ring in his hand and just one tear slid down his cheek. _'It's over, it's really over. I won't even get to see my child."_ He closed his hand into a fist and squeezed his hand until he drew blood. He opened his hand and the ring was still in one piece. He sighed and began to leave the room , _'No! I won't let this happen. She could purify me to hell but she will not leave me!_

…_.._

Kagome walked up the steps to the shrine and to her surprise her mom was standing at the top waiting for her, "Mom what are you doing out here?"

"I knew you'd be back here eventually so I decided to greet you." Her mom smiled.

Kagome smiled back and walked into the house. Her mom sat her down and made tea, "So what brings you back?"

"I'm too pregnant and I was becoming a burden to Inuyasha so I thought there was no place like home." Kagome informed her mom.

"Oh ok I understand." Her mom said as she sat her tea down in front of her.

They sat in silence as they watched a Christmas special on TV. Silence engulfed the room and you could hear nothing but the TV and Buyo's purring because Kagome rubbed him, "So where is Sota?" Kagome asked sipping her tea.

"At a friends." Her mother replied sipping her tea as well.

"Oh okay."

"Mmhmm"

"Mom I'm getting a divorce." Kagome blurted out.

"I know." Her mom casually said and sipped her tea again without looking Kagome's way.

"Damnit mom how do you know these things?" Kagome asked.

"I'm your mom duh. Besides you're strong and have too much pride to go back to him so I knew divorce was the next best thing."

"I see."

"Mmhmm and I'm with you every step of the way. And we're throwing your baby shower on Christmas day." Kagome's mom said as she patted her back.

"What why?" Kagome asked.

"Family and friends all in one spot I can't resist it and it would be perfect. So you have 2 weeks." Her mom smiled at her.

"Ok well I'm going to sleep mom today has been exhausting." Kagome said as she got up and walked to her room. Once she arrived in her room she turned on her light only to find her room destroyed and cotton ripped from her stuffed animals on the floor. Her closet door and walls had holes in them and her mirror was broken and glass was all over her floor. On one of her walls in red lipstick read, "**This isn't over bitch! We'll see who's the last one standing."**

Kagome just stared blankly at her room and a spark of pink showed in her eyes and a slight jolt surged through her body, "How do these bustard's keep getting in my place?" she thought out loud. She turned and walked downstairs passed her mom to the door.

"Where ya going honey?"

"To check a bitch."

….

So what do you think? I know its kinda long but it's the least I could do for making you wait. But the next chapter shall be the last and it will be a little shorter than this one but make you guys happy. Review!

Happy Holidays everyone :D


	8. Chapter 8

Ok last and final chapter. I hope you guys like it because I enjoyed the reviews I received from you all. So without further ado here is the last and final chapter and if it's short I apologize but accept it lol.

And I own nothing.

**Chapter 8**

In the darkness of his room Sesshomaru sat on his bed twirling his soon to be ex wife's wedding ring between his thumb and index finger. He stared blankly at the ring as it lit up from moonlight that illuminated from his window.

_Turn down the lights  
Turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices  
Inside my head  
Lay down with me  
Tell me no lies  
Just hold me close  
Don't patronize  
Don't patronize_

__"Divorce? Divorce? Honestly I should have seen that coming." Sesshomaru sighed still staring at the ring.

_'Cause I can't make you love me  
If you don't  
You can't make your heart feel  
Something it won't  
Here in the dark  
In this final hour  
I will lay down my heart  
And feel the power if you want  
No you won't_

I'll close my eyes  
Then I won't see  
The love you don't feel  
When you're holding me

Sesshomaruclosed his eyes and laid the ring on his dresser. Slowly he turned on his back and felt the empty spot next to his bed, "This spots been empty for a long while." He turned on his side and stared at the space_ 'I just wished you would come back.'_

_Mornin' will come  
And I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then  
To give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight_

'Cause I can't make you love me  
If you don't  
You can't make your heart feel  
Somethin it won't  
_Here in the dark  
In these final hours  
I will lay down my heart  
And feel the power if you want  
No you won't  
"Sesshomaru do you think that I should wear the red and black kimono or the blue, pink and white one?" Kagome asked outing each one up to her body._

'I remember that day. You were so afraid to meet my mother and didn't want to come off to strong.' Sesshomaru laughed to himself.

"_Wear the blue one. Being bright makes you seem approachable, you don't want my mother clawing your eyes out now do you?" Sesshomaru asked._

_Kagome just stared blankly at him and sat the black and red kimono down, "Of course not."_

_'Cause I can't make you love me  
No  
If you don't  
Say you ain't gotta love  
You ain't gotta love  
You ain't gotta love it  
I can't just make you love me  
I can't  
I can't  
I can't  
I can't_

I tried my best  
But you put my heart through the test  
I can't make you love me  
I tried  
I tried to get through to you girl  
Can't you see that I'm crying out to you girl  
I can't make you love me, OH  
If you don't

"Honestly I don't understand I've done almost everything that I could think of but…apologize!" Sesshomaru smacked himself on his forehead, "Ugh I should have had a V8! An apology is well needed!"

Sesshomaru then looked at the empty spot again, "I know what I have to do."

(AN: I couldn't resist with the V8 XD sorry)

…

"This bitch has got to be kidding me with all these steps! I'm too pregnant for this!" Kagome huffed and puffed her way up the steps, "But because of my determination these steps really don't bother me."

Kagome walked until she reached her destination. She stood in front of Kagura's door and knocked. She heard some shuffling and mumbling and then a yell, "Who the fuck is knocking at my door now?" She opened the door to see a very pregnant Kagome.

"Oh it's you." Kagura said as she smirked at Kagome.

"Yes it's me aren't you going to invite me in?" Kagome asked a little too sweetly.

"Why should I? And how did you find me?" Kagura asked.

"It's called an address book and I felt out your aura. You know you should never let your guard down and since you won't invite me in," Kagome lifted her right hand at Kagura and Kagura flew back into her apartment and hit the back of the wall leaving quite a hole in it, "I'll let myself in." Kagome smiled and walked in shutting the door behind her.

Kagura let herself and coughed a little, "You bitch!" She charged at Kagome only to fly back to the wall and hang there. She lifted her head only to stare into Kagome's searing eyes, "You've messed with the wrong woman Kagura. I'm a miko so that is very stupid to try and attack me on your part. I could purify you to hell."

Kagura tried to speak but nothing came out, she only felt her throat straining. "Now what I want to know is why do girls aka whores like you always have to mess with someone else's man? Why can't you go and get your own dick?" Kagome asked as she stared at Kagura, "You know there is nothing worse than a woman scorned?"

Kagura's eyed became wider as she felt her throat constricting, surely her face would start to change colors soon and she was becoming light headed. Kagome laughed loudly, "What's wrong? Kagome got ya throat?"Kagome said wickedly and she smiled widely at Kagura and her eyes began to glow white and Kagura began to kick for air and her face turned purple. Kagome then let her go and her eyes went back to their normal color.

Kagura fell off the wall and began to cough wildly, "You are crazy."

"No it's called retaliation." Kagome said as she stared down at Kagura and Kagura stared back at her.

"You're just angry because Sesshomaru spent more time with me and not you and liked me more than you." Kagura said as she rubbed her throat.

"If he liked you so much why didn't you guys spend most of your time inside and not out? Why didn't go public with you more than once? Oh wait it's called shame. Shame for being with you and doing all those nasty things with you and now he has left you and wants nothing to do with you." Kagome said.

"I heard he left you too." Kagura smirked.

"Ou contraire, I left him because I wanted nothing to do with him. Did you forget Kagura that I am another woman? I have feelings as well and also a uterus as you see. Let me get one thing straight I will always be Mrs. Taisho, I was here first and I will be here last; I'm having his child, something that you won't give to him, something that he doesn't want with you. We actually have an intense love and we are bonded by the mark on my neck, do you have a mark on your neck?" Kagome asked. Kagura nodded slowly and Kagome carried on, "Exactly and that's why Sesshomaru could let you go easily because you are nothing."

Kagura stared with intensity, "I gave him great sex something apparently that you couldn't do" Kagura smirked.

"Okay sure you could suck a mean dick but you will never know what love is you poor confused girl. Im all pregnant and riled up because you made me come all the way over here because I was tired of you in my life and you vandalized my property and while my mother was in the house at that and the thought of you hurting my mother makes me want to hurt you. Now," Kagome looked around the living room, "let's see what has value." She then spotted a big fan above the television, "Oh that looks nice" she said as she began to walk to the fan.

"Hey that was a gift from my father! Don't touch it!" Kagura yelled.

"You know you ruined something my father gave me, that room he painted it just for me and gave me everything in it." Kagome said as she took the fan down and began ripping the material.

Kagura silently watched as Kagome tore up her most precious gift and tears welled in her eyes. She then yelled again and began to head for Kagome. Kagome only sighed and took one of the fan's wooden sticks and chucked it at Kagura. The wood went through her abdomen and to the wall, where Kagura was placed and the only thing holding her up was the wood.

Kagome looked at her and then walked out the apartment, "Sleep tight…bitch." Was all she said as she closed the door behind her.

…

A short amount of time passed and it was Christmas. Kagome's mom was happily bouncing around hanging up streamers and singing Christmas music.

"And this Christmas will be a very special Christmas for me yeah!" her mom sang happily and whistled the tune, "Kagome come downstairs the guest will be arriving soon."

Kagome slowly made her way downstairs and she didn't look too happy. She had on a red sun dress with a green bow that tied in the back, a pin on her chest that read , 'It's A Girl!' and her hair was curled and she had a cute plastic tiara on her head.

"Oh don't you look so adorable!" Her mother clapped her hands.

"No! My back and my feet hurt and Peanut won't stop kicking me. Honestly I really want to sleep." Kagome complained.

Her mom frowned, "Well let's just get through today okay honey?"

Kagome just grunted and plopped on the couch. The doorbell rang and her mom answered. It was Sango and Miroku at the door, "Oh how nice to see you guys, come in!" Kagome's mom gestured as she took their gift and they walked in.

"It's nice to see you too Ms. Higurashi." Miroku smiled and kissed her hand.

Sango just rolled her eyes, "It's nice to see you as well Ms. Higurashi, where is Kagome?"

"On the couch dear"

Sango made her way over to the grouchy Kagome and sat next to her, "Hey there."

"Hey Sango."Kagome replied.

"You look like you're ready to pop at any minute now." Sango said as she eyed Kagome's stomach.

"I'm 40 weeks I want to pop at any minute. She kicks me so much it hurts sometimes." Kagome frowned.

Sango laughed at Kagome's face, "I'm sorry it will all be over soon and when you look at her beautiful face you will know it was worth the pain."

"Thanks. Hey feel this."Kagome said as she took Sango's hand and put it on her stomach. They waited patiently for a few seconds and sure enough Sango felt something hit her hand.

"Oh! That was so cool!" Sango smiled widely.

Miroku joined them, "How are my ladies doing?"

"Great Miroku." Kagome smiled at him.

"And what about my niece?" Miroku asked.

"A pain in the ass. She has not let me get any real rest in the past few weeks she kicks me too much." Kagome complained.

"But you know it will be worth it in the end. So are you excited for your baby shower?" Miroku asked.

"I really don't understand why I need one Sesshomaru already got the baby everything especially clothes!"Kagome said.

"Oh a girl can never have too many clothes, trust me I know." Miroku said side swiping a glance at Sango who in return smiled.

"She has clothes all the way up until she turns four I swear she does." Kagome said.

"I see Sesshomaru went all out. Is he invited?" Miroku asked.

"Of course not." Kagome growled.

"Hey I was just asking." Miroku said putting his hands up in defense.

Kagome just smiled at him, "Miroku can you promise me something?"

"Sure, anything." Miroku said.

Kagome sat up and grabbed both Miroku and Sango's hand and interlocked them, "Promise me that you will not and I repeat WILL NOT put Sango through the mess I went through. Because it is a stressful job and there is really no need for it. Also promise me you will always love her." Kagome asked.

Miroku looked at Sango, smiled and squeezed her hand, "I promise."

Sango also looked at him, "I promise too."

"Okay I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss your bride." Kagome laughed.

Sango and Miroku kissed and laughed as well. Slowly one by one and couple by couple people were making their way into the Higurashi household enjoying the festivities and drinking plenty off eggnog. As Kagome was getting up to get some eggnog herself the door bell rang. She wobbled to the door an opened it to reveal Inuyasha standing at the door. Kagome blinked, "Hey."

"Hey." Inuyasha said back.

It was silent between them for a while until he spoke up again, "I brought you a gift." He said holding up a gift.

Kagome took the gift, "Thanks. Um come in." Kagome gestured as she moved aside to let him in.

Inuyasha walked in and hung up his coat and went back to Kagome where it was silent again until he spoke up, "Look Kagome I'm sorry it's just that…"

"Apology accepted." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled, deciding not to argue, "So how are you and Peanut? You look like a big balloon."

"I feel like a big balloon. Im ready to push her out right about now." Kagome said.

Inuyasha laughed, "I can't wait to see her."

"Me either."

Kagome's mom then popped up, "Oh Inuyasha you're here! Come on you two we were about to start a game of charades!" she smiled ad gestured them over to the living room.

"You're mom is really excited about this." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"I think it's a first time Grandma Thing, and it's her favorite holiday." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha just shrugged and he and Kagome made their way to the living room to join the rest of the group. The game was going well and everyone was having a good time but halfway through the game the loud sound of an annoying megaphone surrounded the house. Everyone turned their heads and lifted their eyebrows questioning where the hell the sound was coming from.

"I think it's coming from the front." Sango said as she and everyone else began walking to the front of the shrine.

Everyone walked outside and Kagome was the last one out. As soon as she stepped outside her mouth dropped. There stood Sesshomaru in nothing but and all white suit and a red tie, holding a megaphone. Everyone whispered amongst each other and Kagome still sat there stunned. Sesshomaru began to speak, "Hello everyone I'm glad I have your attention. I have a presentation for you all especially my wife, Kagome." He then turned to the projector screen behind him and he had a clicker, "I have prepared a very nice room for my upcoming daughter and I want everyone's opinion." He clicked to the first slide; it was a gorgeous baby room. It was a light shade of purple and everything was in it, a crib, changing table, dresser, you name it it was there.

He clicked to the next screen, "And this right here is a homemade bassinette. I made it myself." The bassinette was white and had lace all around it and from the top there was a blue crescent moon hanging. It was absolutely beautiful.

He clicked to the next screen and it was of him and Kagome on their wedding day, "I have realized my actions were wrong and absurd. I was doing wrong and thought nothing of it and I decided to show my ass and in return Kagome showed me what the true meaning of you never know what you got 'til it's gone meant. I loved her from the first day I laid eyes on her and I have truly missed you Kagome since you have been gone. Honestly my whole outlook had changed ever since I found out you were pregnant. I am a changed man and I want to be with you and our daughter to be a whole family, not broken. I want to expand our family tree," he changed the picture and there was a family tree.

At the top was Inutaisho and Sesshomaru's mom, then Sesshomaru, then Izaiyo and Inuyasha down under them. Connected to Sesshomru was Kagome and a picture of the ultrasound of their baby. There was a lot more space on that family tree to fill and Kagome smiled at him, "So with that, Kagome I realized I never said I was sorry and I sincerely apologize for my actions and I'm sorry," he then walked up to her and pulled out a bouquet of white roses, "will you forgive me?"

Kagome's eyes watered and she smile while everyone else around her awed at the situation, "Yes Sesshomaru I…" Kagome trailed off and stopped. She felt water going down her legs and her eyes became wide, "I need a hospital!"Kagome frantically yelled.

"What?"Sesshomaru asked.

"It's time!" Kagome yelled as she began to feel pain.

"Oh lord let's get a move on then. Sesshomaru you take her to the hospital, Inuyasha you follow behind him, Sango and Miroku come with me and everyone else Im glad you could make it and be here with us today but you have to go now." Her mother said. She pushed past everyone else and grabbed things to bring to the hospital.

Sesshomaru picked her up and took off to the nearest hospital. Inuyasha followed close behind just as he was told. They arrived at the hospital in record time, "Someone help us my wife has gone into labor!" Sesshomaru yelled.

In no time nurses were at their side and put Kagome in a wheel chair and wheeled her to the closest delivery room. Sesshomaru was right behind them and Inuyasha stayed in the lobby and waited for everyone else to arrive. Shortly Miroku, Sango, and Mrs. Higurashi arrived, "Is everything okay?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh would you guys just stop it she's just having a baby." Mrs. Higurashi assured them, "Now let's go back."

They all walked back to the delivery room and Kagome was in there on the bed, drenched in sweat and Sesshomaru was frantically pacing. Inuyasha walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. Sesshomaru just looked at him and Inuyasha nodded, "Everything will be okay."

Sesshomaru nodded. Mrs. Higurashi walked to Kagome's left side and Sango was on the right, "How ya doing?" Sango asked.

Kagome glared hard at Sango, "Do I look okay?" Kagome yelled.

Sango shrunk back, "No." was all she could peep out.

"Oh stop being mean dear you're just having a baby." Mrs. Higurashi smiled widely.

Kagome just growled loudly. Time slowly went by and minutes turned into hours and 5 hours later it was time for Kagome to push. Dr. Hughes walked clad I scrubs and a face mask, "So Mrs. Taisho you ready to get this baby out of you?"

"Fuck yes!" Kagome yelled.

Dr. Hughes just smiled, "Well let's get this show on the road." The nurses lifted Kagome's legs in harnesses and Sesshomaru took Sango's place and held Kagome's hand. Everyone else stood around to watch.

"Now Kagome I need you to push as hard as you can for me okay? Now push!" Dr. Hughes commanded.

Kagome began to push, she arched forward and held her breath and her face was red, "1,2,3, That's great Kagome you're doing good," Dr. Hughes acknowledged her efforts, "Ok now let's push again," Kagome did the same thing again, "Okay Kagome good! Her head is here now just push one more time and she will be here. Push!"

And Kagome pushed again this time with more force; she squeezed Sesshomaru's hand and held her breath. Everyone cheered her on and she kept pushing. Soon everything was silenced by the wailing of a baby. Kagome stopped pushing and exhaled, everyone else just stared at the beautiful little girl that was just brought into existence. Sesshomaru cut the cord and they wrapped the baby up and gently laid her on Kagome's chest. She had cute patch of black hair, a nose like Kagome's, and cute little brown eyes.

"She looks just like you." Sango said.

"Spitting image." Mrs. Higurashi whispered.

Everyone whispered amongst themselves as Kagome stared down at her bundle of joy, "I honestly couldn't be more happy with my life right about now."

"Me too." Sesshomaru said as well.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back at her, "You have to admit we made an adorable baby."

Sesshomaru just smiled. Dr. Hughes came back with the birth certificate, "So what shall her name be?"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, he nodded gently to her and Kagome looked back down at the baby, "Rin Anaya Taisho."

"Very beautiful name. Now all you have to do is sign here and it's official." Dr. Hughes said.

They both signed the birth certificate and he left the family alone. Inuyasha stared at the two until he notice something above them and he smirked, "Hey you two look up."

Sesshomaru and Kagome looked up and right above them was a mistletoe. Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru just smirked. He leaned down and captured her lips and held her in a passionate kiss, one he waited to do for a long time. They broke apart noses still touching, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Chistmas." Kagome smiled.

And thus they began their lives again but this time they started over and left the issues behind because the heart of the matter was that they were a family and Rin was there, and that was all that mattered.

Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.

…..

So that's it! What did you think?


End file.
